1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an adjustable antiptosis corset to support viscera in general, to compensate distention, lowering, as well as slackness of muscles, tendons and ligaments supporting the stomach, intestine, kidney, womb and the like organs of the human being, in order to correct fallen stomachs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Corsets as well as girdles for supporting viscera are already well known in the art, but most of the embodiments so far suggested have to be individually made, to obtain a proper adjustment and support to the viscera, in accordance with the size and other details of the patient. Frequently these corsets were unsatisfactory because upon the patient's physical condition changing (increasing or decreasing of weight), the corset did not provide proper support. Most of these corsets covered a portion of the body above the navel and thereby the pressure to be applied by the corset was not properly distributed. In view of the foregoing it is apparent that so far no proper garment of this type has been conceived which can be produced in standard sizes, to be adjusted for the first time by the physician or orthopedic, teaching thereby the wearer how to use the garment.
Thus the wearer can then carry out his or her own adjustments in accordance with physical variations, to which the human body may be subject.